warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:69.40.179.187
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, see the help forum, or the WWiki IRC! I hope you'll consider !-- Insaneular (Talk) 23:35, August 8, 2010 Stop Please Refrain from posting characters that do not exist. I see this is your first time doing this, but recently we've had multiple unregistered contributors vandalize and post fake characters, so we take this seriously. I'll give you a fair warning, but let this be a reminder to not do this again. EarthbenderTawny Style! 23:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Once again, do NOT create such fake characters. This is your second warning. One more time and this will be brought up with Bramble, the leader of the wiki, and she can ban you if you do not stop. Oh, and if you you do keep on creating fake pages, we will delete them if they do not appear. So stop. EarthbenderTawny Style! 23:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I deleted it because creating fake characters is innapropriate for this wiki. The fake ones that you and your type create, the ones that I delete. Do NOT create fake pages anymore, or I will bring you to Bramble. EarthbenderTawny Style! 23:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Stop Please Refrain from changing other Users pages without there permission and don't mess with Tawny's page or I will tell the admins and you will be suspended from the site Rainear be as silent as rain Stop! Seriously, stop messing with Tawny's page and stop creating unneeded articles. I'll tell Bramble or Insane about you, so just stop! 00:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop now Stop making up inapropriate pages and changing Tawny's page it is rude and if it happens again I will tell Insane or Bramble.Mossy I fight to live I live to fight! Stop, really. Stop adding fake pages to the wiki. This counts as vandalism and will not be tolerated. Last warning. If this happens again, you will be reported. --Dragonfrost 00:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Childish What you're doing is stupid and childish. I'm asking you to stop. Stop making uneeded pages and leave Tawny alone. You have no right to do any of this. User:Howlingsky of ThunderClan Alright, guys. One warning is enough. If this user doesn't stop, action will be taken and that can be expressed in only one message. 01:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) INFURIATED I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO MY PAGE!!!!!! I'm not blind, and I am not trying to hurt you or piss you off or what, but knock it off. I'm telling Bramble about you, because this is EXTREMLY innapropriate behavior. If you mess with my talk page again I swear.... EarthbenderTawny Style! 01:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC)